


Stitch me up (don’t tear me apart)

by Winchestersandmarvel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Comedian Richie Tozier, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Famous Richie Tozier, Homophobia, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Richie Tozier Whump, Soft Richie Tozier, Streddie!, Underage Drug Use, connor Bowers is an abusive shit of a bf, eventual reddie, eventually, modern losers, ok I think that’s enough tags for now, theyre all like late 20’s or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Richie has been in an abusive relationship with Connor since the last year of college, but he never told the losers- too deep in the closet and far to under Connors control to say anything.When Richie is on FaceTime one day and receives a particularly bad beating from his boyfriend. The losers reaction seems extreme to him, but is really much needed.
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 32
Kudos: 191





	1. Stitches keep me bound to you

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is p dark but I’ve been writing it and re-writing it in my head for a few weeks and I needed to get it out here I guess! This is my first fic, so please be kind! This is not proofread so I apologise for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, most of this is written at midnight or later. Anyways! Let me know if you’d be interested in anymore 😘❤️

Richie was sat at the kitchen island with his laptop in front of him, screen split between FaceTime and some emails from the editor for his new script. He was signed to make a Netflix special of entirely his own material and he was ecstatic about it.  
He was laughing with the losers as they caught up, their FaceTime sessions had been a weekly thing since they left Derry for college, and the ritual had continued in the years since.  
Richie had just spat out a reply that had the whole group in fits of giggles when a sound outside had him frozen. A panicked look spread across his face as he scrambled to get off the stool he sat on.  
Eddie and Beverly of course, were the first to notice, Bev quietly but concernedly called a “Richie?”  
Eddie followed it with a “what’s wrong rich?” His voice laced with concern.  
Richie paused in his mad dash back and forth from the sight of his laptops camera to mumble a reply of. “He’s home early. Shit, SHIT! He’s home early” the panic was evident in his voice as he ran a hand through his already wild hair “I’m gonna mute the call, I’ll probably be back in half an hour or so, don’t worry if I don’t come back” he spat off quickly, pressing the mute button on his laptop and expanding the email tab to full screen so the FaceTime call couldn’t be seen.  
What Richie had failed to notice was he didn’t mute his microphone and his camera was still active, so the losers could see and hear everything he was doing.  
After a few more seconds of dashing about he planted himself back in his seat and pretended to be making notes on the email in a notebook.  
The faint sound of keys sliding into the lock was heard in the FaceTime call, the losers quiet from the shock of how off Richie was acting. Richie was a cocky and confident bastard, and never seemed like he would panic about anything the way he just had.  
The door swung open, violently hitting the wall beside it , making Richie flinch. “Richie!” A voice called. It didn’t sound like a friendly call most would expect from someone who seemed like they were coming home from work, no. It seemed violent, like it was laced with underlying malice and anger.  
Richie didn’t seem to have any reaction, his face becoming more neutral as he called “ in the kitchen babe!” In a casual voice.  
Footsteps came down the hall until Richie could see the man stood in the doorway in the corner of his eye.  
“What the FUCK is this?!” The man shouted, and Richie could see the carton of raisins he had eaten earlier being dangled between his fingers as he marched over toward him.  
A hand grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back off the stool and out of the cameras sight.  
“I’m sorry” Richie pleaded, “ I didn’t. Mean to i was just so hungry I just-“ he tried to explain but it was cut off with a sharp slap. A gasp of pain was audible even on the shitty laptop microphone.  
“I guess you don’t get to eat tomorrow then you fat ass” was the harsh tone that replied, and he released Richie from his grip, falling to a heap on the floor.  
Richie looked up at the other, wide eyed “what? No please, Connor, baby, I’ll purge it please just let me eat tomorrow, I’ll do anything please” he begged, and he couldn’t help but think how pathetic it was that he was begging to be allowed to eat in a pile in the middle of his own kitchen.  
Connor smirked down at him, “ Go fucking purge it then dumbass! Get your pathetic ass up and get that disgusting stuff out of your body!” He commanded.  
The comedian nodded frantically and shakily stood up, flinching when he was smacked on the back as a silent ‘hurry up’ as he headed to the sink.  
He stared at the sink for a moment before a harsh cough startled him from the blankness in his brain and he immediately began as instructed, shoving his long fingers down his through until he gagged and retched. It took a little while but he managed to purge the final contents of his stomach to Connor’s standards.  
Just as he want to straighten himself from his slouch over the sink a large hand grabbed the back of his neck and he immediately cried out as he was pushed to the counter and held down with the other hand  
“No please!” He squirmed under the grip “please don’t! I don’t want to Connor! Please-“. A choked gasp cut him off as the hand on the back of his neck pushed to the front, squeezing to restrict his air flow.

Their friends cries were heard by the losers as they began panicked chattering between them, eddies repeating mantra of “oh my god, oh my god, oh god” prevailing above the rest of the noise. Stan ever the logical one was trying to get everyone to stay calm as bev and Ben discusses with bill whether they could call the police, an ambulance, anyone to go and help their friend.  
Connor finished with Richie and pulled up both of their respective underwear and jeans, not bothering to replace the shirt he had torn off the now whimpering man pinned to the counter. “Jesus you never shut the fuck it do you, you fucking whore!” He yelled, pulling Richie up harshly.  
He took a shuddering breath and began to apologise “I’m sorry I’l-“ being cut off once again as he was kicked in the back of the legs, forcing him to collapse into a kneeling position.  
Connor moved to stand in front of the kneeling brunette and crouching in front of him. A harsh slap was issued as he whimpered at the hand now tugging his head back to look at the other.  
“ I think it’s time to shut you up for good, dontcha think? Maybe it’ll stop you eating when you shouldn’t too. Wouldn’t that be good baby?” He asked. The other trembled under his hands but didn’t reply.  
“I asked you a question Richie, won’t you answer me baby?” He asked, tone the softest it had been since he’d gotten home. Richie blinked a few times before shakily nodding his head as he added a “yes Connor”, voice delicate.  
A quick ‘good boy’ was uttered and a kiss that Richie leaned into pressed into his forehead. Connor stood and released the shaking man, but he still didn’t dare move as the other quickly rifled through a draw before producing a needle and some thick embroidery thread. He held it up to the light whilst approaching the man on the floor. The lanky man scrambled backwards in fear begging yet again “no please I’m sorry, I’ll not eat again! I promise I’ll be good! Please please don’t Connor! Babe please”  
A sadistic smile graced Connor’s face as he didn’t bother to reply, a chuckle coming from deep in his throat as they came to a corner. Richie was trapped powerless to stop him.  
“Shhhh baby, be good, let me help you” was uttered, too softly for what was about to happen.  
A whimper was given in response as Richie flailed about on the floor before his legs were sat on and his wrists grabbed in one hand. “Please babe, you don’t have t- “ a kiss was pressed to his lips and he instinctively closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.  
If he was being kissed Connor wouldn’t do anything, kissing was a good distraction, keep him kissing, his mind desperately provides but it was too late as the lips on his retracted and before he could even open his eyes a needle was jammed into the corner of one of his lips.  
He screamed, tears he hadn’t noticed building up in his eyes finally spilling. He tried to flail and get away but his frail fame was no match against his boyfriend and a sickening crack was heard in his arm. He kept screaming until a hand pressed his jaw closed and the needle pressed into his other lip, in line with the others puncture wound and thread was pulled through.  
“The more you struggle the more it’ll hurt baby, be a good boy, be quiet and stay still” for once he did as instructed, some part of him knowing it was true, that it was much better for him to just let it happen. And so he did, to the best of his ability, whines and whimpers escaping him, the occasional sob threatening to rip the stitches straight through his lips. Soon enough he blacked out.  
When he came to Connor had just finished the last stitch and pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Good boy Richie, you’re so good for me.” He praised. He lifted him and carried him back to the barstool at the island, and Richie flopped over onto the counter, not caring about the blood that dropped from his mouth to the papers below him. Connor retracted his arms from him, jostling the clearly snapped wrist bones as he placed them onto the counter too, drawing a pained noise from the exhausted man. “I’m gonna run out and get some diesel to take the edge off for you Richie baby. I’ll be back into an hour ok? “. He said gently as Richie raised his head to nod. His chin was captured by a large hand and he was pulled towards the other for a kiss on the cheek. Richie half attempted a smile but quickly stopped as it pulled on the stitches keeping his lips tightly together, instead whimpering as he closed his eyes and leaned into the contact.  
He was gently placed back onto the counter and Connor crouched down. He briefly registered as something tied his left leg to the footrest of the stool and Connor turned to leave.  
Several minutes passed with Richie slumped over, breathing deeply as tears leaked from his eyes and his head pounding from the pain. Slowly he raised his good arm to push himself up from the surface. His hand made contact with the keyboard pressing some keys as he slowly raised himself.  
His blood ran cold at the chorus of “Richie!” That came from the laptop. Shit. He didn’t mute it! Now they were going to see! They were going to know how pathetic and broken he was!  
He slowly opened his eyes to look at the screen that had automatically pulled back up the face time. He was greeted with a stunned silence as tears started to fall from his eyes more rapidly then. He looked up to try and prevent it when he heard bev say “I’m calling him an ambulance” as she pulled out a phone. His attention immediately snapped back to the screen as he shook his head adamantly.  
Stan looked at him and shook his head “Rich you need help, this isn’t right” he stated gently. Still Richies head shook vigorously  
He used his good hand to pull up the group chat  
‘ he loves me’  
‘ he’s just helping me!’  
All the losers looked heartbroken as the messages came through.  
Bev looked at him, putting the phone down for a moment “ Richie honey, that’s not what love is. Let us help you honey, you don’t deserve this”  
Richie shook his head, he refused to believe it. A sob tore from his throat and the motion of his lips uncontrollably parting slightly tugged on the stitches. His hand flew up to cover his mouth.  
Richie was so pained and emotional that he didn’t notice as mike snuck away to make a phone call.  
“Richie” came a firm but gentle voice, pulling him out from the foggy ness of the pain. He trusted that voice. It had been ingrained in his mind for so long he didn’t even think about it. Trust that voice. Listen to it. “ who is he? Tell us about him”  
Eddie. It was Eddie speaking to him. He nodded, breathing still harsh and panicked, tears slowing in their steady steam down his face. He began to type with his good hand again  
‘Connor Bowers’  
Bill looked shocked “Bowers?!” He exclaimed, making Richie flinch so violently he nearly fell off the stool.  
“Bill!” Came a harsh whisper shout. It was Ben. He was sat with his arm around Beverly, silently soothing her as they shared the screen  
Eddie shook his head and continued “how long have you been with him rich?” He asked, voice steady although his face showed he was anything but.  
Richie had to take a moment and a glance at the date on the computer before he typed out his reply”since the last year of college” he typed.  
Stan looked at the screen, unimpressed but still concerned “and you didn’t think to tell us?”  
Richie bowed his head as he typed out ‘I’m sorry’ and hitting send. None of the losers got the chance to reply to that before there was a loud bang.  
“Richie let me in! The cops are outside! What did you do this time you little shit!” Connors enraged voice called alongside banging on the door.  
Richie whined and shivered as he looked to the camera, a silent but completely understood ‘what did you do?!’ Showing in his eyes, before he pushed up on the good arm, sliding his feet from the footrest and standing. He tried to move towards the door, to help his boyfriend but his leg was tied tightly to the stool, which was bolted to the ground. He knew it was pointless but he didn’t stop to struggle before the banging ceased and the shouting faded as Connor had his rights recited to him. Next the door began to rattle and soon the telltale sound of the door unlocking was heard.  
Richies desperate scramble to the door ceased and he immediately began in the other direction, shaking his head as his whole body trembled. Stood up Richies torn shirt unveiled cuts and scars to the losers, and a glimpse of a tattoo that looks suspiciously like it started with a C on his side.  
Soon paramedics began to file into the room as Richie yanked on his restraint, trying to move away from them as he raised both arms to shield his face, right hand hanging limply due to his injury. The paramedics began to speak but Richie couldn’t focus on the voices. Everything just screamed ‘get away’ in his head and as the closest one slowly advanced it only got louder. He began to flail his arms about as they reached arms distance and the paramedics suddenly seemed to realise Richie wasn’t going to just stop and realise they wanted to help. They shared a glance and he faintly herd that trusted voice again. It seemed they talked to each other briefly before the trusted voice cut through the noise and Richie stopped struggling.  
“Richie, calm down it’s okay” he stated softly “these people are gonna help you, like me and bev did when we went to the clubhouse at night. Just like when your mom and dad came home early. these people are gonna help you, and we’re all gonna come over to take over from them as soon as possible. Right guys?”  
The rest of the losers gave various agreements and he noticed one of the paramedics beginning to crouch, arms raised. Even though the posture is non threatening, Richie flinched and just focused on forcing out a hum of agreement as a hand gently grazed his ankle where it was tied to the stool. He didn’t realise but he was shaking, and the sudden release of pressure on his ankle caused him to fall to the floor.  
People surged forward to help him but stoped as he shook his head vigorously. When he realised no one was going to approach him again he stood up himself, ignoring the hand offered to him.  
“You’re alright ‘Chie , it’s gonna be o-“ he was cut of by Richie rapidly turning towards the door. It was being pounded against again.  
The pounding was accompanied by screaming “Richie! Why won’t you come help me! Don’t you love me! Richie how could you do this to me!”  
Richie tried to run to the door, but was stopped by the paramedics, his skin and bone body too weak to fight back as he collapsed, vision fading to black.


	2. Stitch me back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes to hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH!!!!!   
> thank you so much for your kind comments and for following this story! I really struggled writing this chapter but hopefully the next few chapters will be easier and quicker!   
> Hope you guys enjoy 💚

Eddie immediately panicked at the sight of Richie going limp, falling into a pile on the paramedic that caught him. Was he dying?were his injuries worse than he thought? Was it too late? These thoughts spiralled in his head, and distantly he heard his own and the rest of the losers voice call out for their friend.   
One of the paramedics turned to the computer and gave a gentle and reassuring smile, “he’s okay” the rest picked Richie up and placed him on the bed “it’s probably the stress, or malnutrition”. Eddie didn’t miss the glance at Richies gangly limbs. He’d always been lanky, just barely within the lines of a healthy weight, but now it was obvious he’d dipped way below that. Eddie quickly asked what hospital they’d be taking him to and noted it down. The paramedic nodded a final time before announcing they’d need to go, before hanging up the call for Richie. Eddie stayed on with the rest of the losers, all of them sharing a look, silently stating to each other ‘I’m on the first flight to LA. I’ll see you at the hospital’. 

When Richie awoke he was panicked. He didn’t know where he was, what was happening and who the people around him were. He frantically scrambled to sit up, yanking his right arm away harshly from whoever it was that was holding it. He then noticed the dull pain in that arm, a weight in it making it difficult to move. Glancing down he remembered the events before he passed out and raised his left arm to his lips. The stitches remained and he found himself oddly relieved at this discovery. Soft voices filtered through his thoughts as he realised that it was nurses and doctors around him, and as one tried to touch him he flinched away violently.  
“Mr Tozier, I’m so glad you’re awake” spoke the doctor. He couldn’t see them clearly, missing glasses making it difficult to make out much but a general figure. “Do you know where you are?” He was questioned.  
He nodded , hand still delicately covering his mouth.   
“That’s great news,” the doctor spoke, he seemed to pick up on his unease “can we carry on helping you?”   
This Richie had to think about for a moment. He dreaded the feeling of anyone touching him, the skin on his arm still tingling where the nurse had barely touched him. Slowly he nodded, still not removing his left hand from his arm, and squinted in order to try and make out what was happening better.   
He realised he was in a private room, probably because of his status as a comedian he realised. The doctor seemed to move suddenly in his periphery and he quickly turned to track his movement. He moved to the side of the bed Richie was on, squatting down slightly as he motioned for the nurses to follow, “is it okay if we finish the cast?” The doctor spoke to him as if he was fragile, and Richie couldn’t understand why. To him this was a normal occurrence, not a delicate case. He furrowed his brows before giving a solid nod, arm shakily moving from his lips as he used it to mime out glasses. The doctor laughed quietly as the nurses resumed their work “aha, yes of course I nearly forgot” he said, producing Richies glasses from a pocket. His shaking hand accepted his glasses from the doctor and placed them on his head, trying his best to ignore the dull pain that throbbed around his body. Eventually Richies flinching every time the nurses grazed his skin and the doctor took this as his chance to smile at him reassuringly “is it okay for us to remove-“ he was cut off as Richies body fell limp. He’d stopped flinching as the overstimulation made him pass out.

Eddie was the first to arrive at the hospital. The receptionist smiled at him as she informed him that the paramedics had told her to expect him. Her sympathetic smile made Eddie stop the nervous chewing at his lip to shoot her a smile that said ‘I’m fine’ before she could ask. She told him what room they had put Richie in and he thanked her before speed walking in the direction of the room. When he reached the room Richie was passed out, iv drip in his left arm and a cast on his other. What drew his attention most was the doctor slowly cutting and removing the bloodied thread from his best friends mouth. He couldn’t help the words that tumbled from his mouth “is he okay?”. The doctor made a surprised noise . The doctor looked over at Eddie and smiled reassuringly, “His injuries seem to be pretty minor all things considered, I’m Dr Loten, you are?” She asked arm stretching out to shake his hand.   
“Eddie Kaspbrak, I’ve known him since kindergarten and I’ve been his emergency contact since we were 18” he replied a relived but nervous look crossing his face as he shook her hand.   
“Well Mr.Kaspbrak, it’s lovely to meet you. I’ll just finish this up and I’ll leave you with your friend” she smiled “I understand there should be more of you coming to visit him?” She said, returning to her work.  
Eddie gave a small nod, “yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids, most of them won’t be here for at least another 2 hours though, they’re flying in from all over the place”  
The doctor smiled “it’s great he’s got a support network coming, he’s gonna need it “ she gave him a sympathetic smile “be patient with him when he wakes up, he seems pretty shaken up.” She removed the last piece of the deep crimson thread and wiped the wounds with disinfectant, placing small amounts of cotton and tape over the ones that still bled “call in a nurse when he wakes up, we’d like to do some more checks and get him to eat something”   
Eddie nodded and smiled politely at her as she left the room before looking at Richie and entering his thoughts. He was so worried, he’d never seen Richie so afraid. Richie never was good at his emotions but for him to show that level of fear, god it terrified him.   
He felt so guilty. How could he not have noticed? Richie was his best friend, and not that he’d admit it he’d been his crush for a number of years at this point too. How had he not noticed that he was going through this? God he felt like a terrible friend. He wished he’s payed more attention instead of obsessing over his own feelings. God he was so stupid, he is so st-  
Richie gave out a pained groan, plastered arm being pulled closer to his chest and for a moment Eddie thought he was gonna wake up but Richie settled again and Eddie too settled back to his thoughts.  
It was only a few more hours before bev and Ben arrived. They were both shaken to see the state their friend was in, bruises and littering the mans face and arms, what looked like cigarette burns visible on his right arm ,where the paramedics cut away his sleeves and ones that looked like they were once cuts peeking out from the cast that covered his chest almost defensively.   
Bev looked at Eddie and her heart broke at the guilty look his face held. “It’s not your fault Eddie” she said, snapping Eddie out of his trance “ you know what Richie is like, even with his parents, you couldn’t have known, none of us could” Eddie gave her a half smile and stood from the chair he had sat in at some point, wrapping both of his arms around his friends. Ben felt the small shaking sobs more than the dampness on his shirt and both of them rubbed the shortest ones back soothingly until his breathing calmed and he pulled back, sad smile forced into his face as he spoke.  
“Dumb bitch never tells us anything,” he joked “asshole” he directed to Richie.   
The three sat quietly chattering solemnly. They tiptoed around the subject, true losers club fashion. Ben still kept a concerned look on his face, bev and Eddie seemed to know something the rest of them didn’t, and it worried him. He hated to see his friends suffering and he just wanted to make sure he could keep them all happy and healthy.  
Richies sleep became more restless, tossing in his sleep before booting up, hyperventilating and eyes wide.   
Eddie and bev were beside him in seconds, Ben barely even having a chance to react before they had both crouched on the one side of the bed, a short but reachable distance from Richie.  
“It’s ok ‘chie, you’re safe” Eddie soothed. Bevs hands twitched with a want to hug the lanky man but knew better, instead waiting for Richie to zone in on them both.   
“It’s okay rich, we’re here, it’s ok” she smiled at him gently and his breathing slowed slightly.   
When Richies breathing had evened out a small bit Eddie offered him a smile “is it okay if we get a nurse ‘chie? They want to check on you now you’re awake”  
A nod was given but Richie seemed to regret it as he raised his left hand to his forehead as though he had become dizzy before flopping back on the bed.   
Eddie signalled to Ben to go get a nurse before bev spoke up again “you ok rich?”  
Richie groaned as he moved his hand from his forehead to his mouth, wincing as it grazed the bruising that was around his mouth. Instead of speaking he then raised that hand into a thumbs up, then making a spinning motion with his hand.  
“A little dizzy huh?” Bev laughed, earning another slower nod “it’s probably something to do with whatever it is they’re pumping you up with”   
Eddie laughed softly with her, “there’s probably a fair cocktail of painkillers in here” he said poking at the tube attached to the bag slowly draining into Richies blood.   
Richies lips twitched up in a half attempt at a smile, but the pain it caused him was evident in his eyes.   
It was then a nurse came in with Richie, doing some basic checks of his vitals and pupil dilation, ignoring the small flinches at contact Richie initially gave. “Looks like you’ve got a bit of a concussion” she smiled “but it’s good to see you up mr Tozier”   
Richie managed a polite smile and a small laugh “when can I ditch this place?” He mumbled.  
She laughed “the radiologist wants to talk to you first, you’ve managed to break your wrist and fracture four of your fingers ” her smile faltered “the police are waiting to talk to you when you’re ready” and the smile returned this time full of pity.   
“Fuck” Richie groaned, slowly sitting back up, noticing Bens worried glances then and giving him a smile, as sincere as he could muster. It only became more so when he saw the muscular man relax a bit.  
She then poured him a glass of water “drink this when you’re up to it, we’d like for you to eat something before you leave, you’re severely underweight” Richie flinched at the sound of the glass being put down but a small smile spread across his face when the nurse mentioned his weight.   
Eddie caught this smile and was immediately worried, why would he like the idea of being underweight?! He could die! Richie was dumb but he wasn’t stupid, he definitely knew this! He knew how bad it was to be this underweight.   
The nurse turned to leave with a “if you need anything just call for a nurse”. When she left Richie let out a sigh of relief.   
With shaky hands he pulled the blanket off of him and moved to get up but Ben was next to him hands raised as if debating pushing him down “whoa woah woah, Richie, you really should stay in bed”   
Eddie suddenly appeared next to him too already off on some ramble about how it was dangerous to get up, but Richie didn’t care. With a deep breath he steadied himself and gave a bright smile. A familiar smile, with blood smeared across his teeth and he looked just liked he did as a kid after getting into a fight or doing something stupid. That trademark goofy grin that he’d always used as an indicator that he was okay.  
The two were taken aback at how quickly his attitude had changed, how suddenly it was like none of this ever happened, that they weren’t in a hospital and that Richies friends hadn’t just watched him get beaten half to death by his boyfriend they never knew he even had.   
Richie used this as his opportunity to get up onto shaky legs. Bev looked at him, smirk on her face “what now dipshit?” She teased.   
“We get out of this fucking shithole” he replied, easy as ever.   
It reminded Beverly of when her and Eddie first found him at the clubhouse. 

The pair of them had been sneaking to each other’s when it got too bad to handle for a little while at this point. This particular night they had met half way, and after brief whispers about where to go they decided on the clubhouse. What they hadn’t expected to find when they arrived was a shaking Richie with bruises and cuts littering his body, a flashlight pointing at a particularly deep one as he pulled a thread through a needle over a medical kit. His concentration made it obvious he hadn’t noticed either of them. She couldn’t remember which one of them had called his name but she remembered the violent flinch at the sound and the fear in his eyes when he looked up and said “Eddie, Beverly, what the fuck are you two doing here?”.   
She remembered the look the both of them shared before saying “parents” in sync.   
She remembered the concerned way Eddie said “what the fuck happened to you Chie?”  
The shrug Richie gave in reply was obviously painful as he looked back to the needle and thread and said “same as you two I guess, parents”   
It fell silent for a moment after that, a mutual understanding of ‘I don’t want to talking about it’ coming off of each of them.   
When Richie finally threaded the needle he grabbed some a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the med kit before sliding it over to the others “you guys can use this if you need it, it’s all sterile” he said before starting to pour the contents of the bottle onto his cut up calf. He silenced a pained gasp by biting his lip and began administering his own stitches. Eddie took some bandaids from the medkit and some peroxide before beckoning bev closer so he could cover up some small cuts across her face and arms, occasionally sending concerned glances to Richie.   
They spent a while like that, silently treating wounds before Richie finally finished with all of the ones he deemed worthy of the attention. He looked at the other two and smiled “if you two want to get some sleep I’ll wake you up at dawn so you’ll have time to get home before school”   
Bev and Eddie gave him a grateful smile before moving, Eddie into the hammock and bev into a pile of cushions that had steadily accumulated in there.   
“What about you?”Eddie had mumbled tiredly.  
Richie gave that same dazzling smile then bev remember “I’ll be fine” before pulling some weird accent and saying “this ain’t my first rodeo” triggering a small giggle from the other two.   
Beverly remembered waking up to Richie gently poking her awake “Morning sleepyhead” he gave that grin again before moving to Eddie to do the same. They all left in the direction of their houses quietly, savouring how quiet the town was this early.   
She also remembered how when they got to school you almost couldn’t tell what happened to Richie last night if you weren’t looking for it. He smiled as brightly, lept around as annoyingly and joked as loud as usual, any still visible injuries explained away with stories, white lies and jokes. It was scary ,she remembered thinking, how quickly Richie could completely hide any evidence of the torture he had to withstand when he want home.  
Eddie and Bev always went to the clubhouse rather than each other’s houses from then on, Richie was there most nights, some days with injuries worse than others, but always with injuries. She remembers one night Richie had explained in a moment of vulnerability once, that it had been like this as long as he could remember, and before he had the clubhouse he’d climb up a tree or get onto the roof of one of the apartment buildings to treat out his wounds and wait till dawn. 

Ben and Eddie protested but Beverly knew it was pointless, just looking at him a laugh in her voice “and how exactly are you gonna do that with this”she pointed at the paper bracelet on his wrist and continued “and this” she gestured to her face.   
Richie smirked before carefully losing his right hand to push the hospital bracelet almost all the way up his slender arm and reaching to grab the hoodie Ben had discarded on one of the chairs whilst waiting for Richie to awaken, gently pulling it over himself and keeping the hood up. The hoodie swamped him, despite it only being a medium, one of bens me were hoodies he got since losing so much weight. Ben and Eddie had stopped trying to convince him to stop, clear he wasn’t going to be deterred as he walked past them all to the door. He walked out confidently with his head slightly dipped, the trio left scrambling to gather their belongings before following him.   
Richie just walked through the hospital like he knew it like the back of his hand. The trio with him exchanged looks but didn’t say anything, slightly worried anything said would shatter the way he had taped himself together. They had made it all the way to the cafe just before the exit when Richie stopped and smiled at the rest of them “coffee?” He smiled.   
As much as Eddie didn’t want to be helping Richie sneak out of a hospital at this moment in time, it was so easy to slip into their normal routine, cracking a smile and shaking his head slightly “yes you caffeine addict”.  
Ben smiled as well, rolling his eyes at the pair “please don’t start,” he said, linking arms with bev now that they had stopped feeling so anxious “let’s just go”   
Once they all had cardboard cups in their hands they teased back towards the door, but were halted by a shout down the hallway.   
“RICHARD TOZIER IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS IN A WHEELCHAIR IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS I SWEAR TO GOD” Richie flinched violently before fixing a smug smile and turning around to face the doctor that jogged towards them with a wheelchair.   
“Microwave, how lovely to see you my dear” he said calmly ‘British guy’ voice making an appearance.   
“Get your ass in this chair right now toaster boy, or I’m calling your manager and you can explain why we’ve got 8 nurses and 2 police officers running around the hospital like headless chickens after you, again “   
Richie pouted at her, taking a sip from his black coffee “you’re no fun jenny” he whines as he dragged himself dramatically towards the wheelchair and flopping down into it, and crossing his arms.   
“Again?” Eddie asked, the three of them following.  
“Yeah your buddy here is here quite a bit for fractures, or stitches or something like that, and 9/10 times he decides to make a run for it” she said giving Richie a stern stare. She turned to Eddie, Bev and Ben and put on a polite smile “I’m Dr.Martins, I’m a radiologist here” she shook each of their hands and turned back to push the wHeelchair with a sulking Richie in it.   
Just as they were heading back, towards the elevator this time, a voice called “wait!” Behind them.   
Richie grinned and moved to get up before being pushed back down by the shoulder “billy! What took you so long you missed the breakout”  
Bill caught up with them and gave Richie a pitiful smile “sorry got stuck in traffic” his grin spread as he pulled a phone out of his pocket “i managed to stop by yours and get this for you though, I figured you’d want it”   
Richie gave a bright smile, a tear welling up in his eyes from the pain of his injuries, accepting the phone before facing Eddie, Bev and Ben with an accusatory look “see! Bill knows what’s up! What’s your excuse?” None of them replied other than a smile knowing that joking tone all too well.   
They made it to the room they came from relatively quickly, Richie having finished his coffee before they were even in the right hallway. When they reached the room and Richie was in bed again she took ahold of his and began putting metal splints on his index and pinkie fingers, securing them with some fabric tape and taping his other two fingers together. Richie watched silently, although it was unclear whether he was just watching or if he had zoned out.   
“Please keep it on this time rich, you’re gonna end up with janky bones again if you don’t” she said quietly.   
Richie snapped out of whatever daze he was in with a smile “you worry too much Jenny”   
She shook her head at him “I worry just enough for a dummy like you” she giggled before fixing him with a look and leaning in to whisper “the cops will want to come in as soon as I leave, want me to stall for you?”  
Richie gave her a smile and tapped his forehead to her shoulder “it’s fine,” he mumbled “just take the rest of them out with you”   
She patted him on the back and straightened up “alright I won’t bore you with what you’ve heard before, just come back in 3 weeks for a checkup and we’ll get these off of you as soon as you’re ready” she smiled at him before turning to the four in the room “we all need to leave now, the police want to talk to him alone”  
Eddie looked like he was gonna protest but was stopped by Bill and bev placing a hand on his shoulder. He visibly deflated and Richie gave him his best “I’ll be okay” smile before the doctor escorted them all out of the room, leaving them on the chairs that lined the hall just outside his room. The cops entered the room swiftly after they left and the four were left exchanging worried looks in the hallway. They gave each other hugs and chattered meaninglessly, wanting to think about anything but what was going on. Eventually Stan and mike made it to the hospital too, they all hugged, explained what had happened before they had arrived. Not long after their arrival the officers left the room and informed them they were free to enter.  
When they did they were met with the sound of sobbing. Richie sat on his bed hunched forwards with his head pressed to his knees and one hand pressed to cover his face and his right arm propped up on his knee so it stuck up and his fingers dug into his hair to the best of their ability.   
Eddie was the first to call out to him, a gentle “chie” that at first he thought he might not hear but the next sob seemed almost like a whine so he slowly approached, realising him and the rest of the losers had stopped in their tracks. They all followed and surrounded him carefully.   
Mike and Stan gave him a gentle hi to let him know they were there too.   
Richie gave a wet giggle in reply, body falling softly to his left to lean against the body at the side of his bed without moving.   
Eddie was the lucky one Richie had fallen into and started to gently pet at the black hair atop the crying ones head, feeling the way his sobs shook him at every point of contact.   
“‘M sorry” he mumbled when his sobs eventually calmed enough for him to speak.   
“What do you have to be sorry for?” Stan replies crouching from his position on the other side of the bed, hoping to catch Richies eye as his arm slowly drifted away from his face.  
Richie shrugged in reply “dunno, all this bullshit” he said.  
All of the losers immediately replied with reassurances that he “had nothing to be sorry for” and that it “isn’t his fault”. They all eventually sat on the edges of the bed around Richie, forming an almost protective barrier around him.   
Eventually Richie stopped crying, wiping his years into the arm of bens hoodie and eventually sitting up again. He gave them a sad but great fun smile and they stayed like that for a while, a familiar comfortable silence blanketing then.   
It could’ve been an hour or more before a nurse arrived, a tray of food in her hands. She looked half surprised to see the group surrounding Richie but she fixed a smile and spoke gently “hiya Richie” she greeted “if you’re feeling up to it if you eat this we can discharge you” she placed the food onto one of those tables that slid over the bed. The losers somewhat reluctantly moved from the bed, other than Eddie who seemed to silently challenge the nurse to make him move.   
Richie took one glance at the food and buried his face into Eddie, shaking his head viciously. “I can’t, I can’t I ca-“   
At his distress the nurse gave a sympathetic look and Eddie began to rub his back soothingly.   
“Thats ok” the nurse began “I came with another option for you too”   
She produced a small handful of sweets. “You can eat at least three of these and I’ll be happy to sign you off. You could also swap a sweet for each portion of food on the plate so if you decided to say, eat the carrots and two sweets that would be plenty. I won’t say to watch you eat it but I trust your friends will ensure you eat.” She have a nod to Eddie who gave a small nod back. She turned to leave saying she’d be back in An hour to check on them.   
Eddie gave him a gentle nudge and whispered a quiet “do you want one of the sweets rich? They’re lemon, you’re favourite”   
Richie nodded into him and Eddie gently leaned forward to grab one of the sweets and partially unwrap it. He nudged Richies hand who flattened his palm to receive the sweet and slowly bring it to his mouth in his shaky hands. Eventually five sweets were eaten by him, and when the nurse returned she gave a bright smile at the Richie who had slowly sat himself back up and began to regain the energy and posture he’d had before. He returned her smile when she said he was free to go and that the police had finished their investigation in his house so he was free to go home.   
He signed the forms and bounced out of the bed, goofy grin on his face “let’s get the fuck out of her losers”


	3. Thread the needle to make me whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes home with the rest of his losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so so so sorry that this took so long and that it’s so short. I was really struggling with this chapter and I still am not really super happy with it but I could t keep you guys waiting anymore! Please forgive me! I should hopefully be updating again soon and again sorry for this short and long awaited chapter. Leaving comments encourages me, and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for being so patient with me 😘

They made their way through the hospital again, this time making it through the front door into the carpark, Richie bouncing on the balls of his feet with every step. When they reached the carpark he turned around to face the rest of the losers, smile faltering as he caught their concerned looks at him, but quickly returning as he began to speak “what’s that look for?” He questioned but didn’t wait for an answer before asking another question “who actually brought a car instead of getting an Uber?”   
It turned out Bill was the only one to bring his own car, which made sense as he was the only other loser who lived in LA. They all followed him to his seven seater, all sparing each other glances as Richie continued on as if he hadn’t just been hospitalised for the things his boyfriend, which the others didn’t even know existed, had beat him into being there.   
They all snapped out of their somber mood when Richie began to call shotgun, all immediately arguing for the seat minus Ben and Bill, Bill because he was driving and Ben because he honestly didn’t care where he sat. Eventually Richie won by opening the door and forcing himself through the rest of them and into the seat. He wore a shit eating grin as they all grumbled and piled into the car.   
Soon they were on the road, heading towards Richies house, Richie had picked a cd to play on the cars radio. It was a cd he had made for Bill. He’d made personalised CD’s for each of the losers when they had left for college, he had told them it was so he could ‘annoy them with his music even when he wasn’t there’. He remembered how long he had taken brining the music onto each cd, decorating the fronts of each one in sharpie patterns. He also remembered how he’d made two for Eddie, the amount he’d wanted to put on the other boys cd too large for just the one.   
They made it to Richies house fairly quickly, avoiding the busiest roads with Richies guidance. When they arrived there were a few lingering police officers around the house, seemingly packing up the last of their equipment. One of them gave Richie a consolatory pat on the shoulder as he left. Richie entered the front door to his house, pointedly ignoring the last officer to leave his kitchen to head to his living room. The losers followed him, still in their dazed and concerned state.   
As soon as the front door closed and they were all in Richies living room he tuned on his heel to face them all, smile falling from his face and settling into an agitated frown, and his shoulders set defensively. “Would you guys stop looking at me like that?!” He half yelled, clearly annoyed and uncomfortable.   
“Like what?” Bill asked   
“Like you’re expecting me to fall apart! Like this isn’t the sort of shit I’ve been dealing with my entire life! Like I’m fucking broken!” He shouted back, bringing his right arm in close to him and raising his left to pull on his hair.   
There was a moment of silence before Bev stepped forwards, hands raised in hopes of not frightening him, uttering a soft “Rich…” before gently removing his hand from his hair. When he didn’t reject this interaction the rest of the losers followed and once again they were all around Richie hugging him, and occasionally a soft apology was uttered.   
Richie was overwhelmed. So much had happened in less than 24hours and he had no clue how to deal with it. He’d never been in a situation like this and he halfheartedly wished that someone was mad at him because it was just that little bit easier to deal with. He didn’t know how to deal with this. So he cried.  
he fell to the floor in the middle of the circle that he formed around him, his glasses fell from his face and he hunched in on himself and cried. He felt the rest of the losers follow him on his descent. They all whispered reassurances until Richie stopped crying.   
He gave them a grateful smile before speaking, rubbing his eyes either heel of his palm, “thanks guys, but I have no clue who’s who right now because my glasses are god knows where”  
They all giggled and Stan gave Richie back his glasses that had somehow escaped their little circle with a remark about how Richie was “blinder than a fucking bat”. A new round of giggles started up and as they faded out they began to space out more, standing when someone’s stomach rumbles.  
Richie wasn’t sure who it was but he was immediately hit with a pang if guilt at the fact that he forgot about his friends needs in all of this mess and silently scalded himself for it. He forced a smile onto his face “you guys hungry? I’ll make you guys something!”   
They all knew that Richie was good at cooking, he’d picked it up in college and he’d assumed the role of ensuring all his losers were well fed.   
They all hesitated with taking up his offer except Bev. Richie knew it was because all they saw had happened in that kitchen, and they didn’t want Richie to go in there in case it upset him. Bev didn’t worry about this though, she’s too experienced in similar things herself to think things like that, she knew that this was only different to his usual ways in that the rest of them were there, and aware of his situation. She knew that Richie would be ok, or potentially better off with the normality of it all.   
They all reluctantly agreed as Richie turned to Bev and outstretched his bandages and splinted hand with an “onwards my lady” as she accepted his hand gently and they began on their walk to the kitchen.


	4. Stitched shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry this chapter is so short! And that it took so long! I’m dreadful at motivating myself to do stuff even if it is all I think about!

The kitchen was a state. Richies laptop and notebook remained where it was on the island, blood on the counter and floor from every way richie had moved. There was a large hole in the drywall where Richie had scrambled against it and a rope laid across the floor from where it was attached from the counter.   
Six of the seven froze at the site, whilst Richie calmly dropped Bev’s arm and approached the island to begin folding away his laptop and notebook and placing on a clean are of workspace. He then headed towards the sink, untying and and neatly wrapping the rope before grabbing some sponges and wetting them. He then turned towards the small crowd in his doorway before throwing them into the middle of the group yelling in a playful tone “are you losers gonna help or not?”   
Shouts and squeals sounded out as the sponges made impact, and soon the seven were moving around the kitchen throwing sponges at each other, laughing at the stupid little game they were playing. Somehow the kitchen did get cleaned, but not without everyone getting soaked and suddenly they were all grateful they all had their bags with them.   
Everyone left to go get changed except Richie who, despite being just as drenched as the rest of them, decided he should dry down the kitchen and go over the counters with disinfectant whilst they were gone. He didn’t want anything to happen to them because of him. Because of his carelessness. He couldn’t let anything else bad happen because of him. (Because then you’ll need to be punished’ his mind whispers at him, causing him to wipe things down a little more vigorously with his right hand)   
Ben was the first to return, and he seemed surprised to see Richie still in the kitchen, still sopping wet and scrubbing aggressively at the counter with a bottle of disinfectant next to him. “Hey Rich” he called gently, and Richie looked back at him so quickly he was slightly concerned that he’d get whiplash, “you can go get changed, I’ll finish cleaning and start preparing for lunch if you want”   
Richie nodded at him, a half smile on his face as he un-tensed his arm and turned from the counter. Ben gave him a soft smile and gently placed his hand on his shoulder, giving enough warning for Richie to reject the touch “you don’t have to feel obliged to do anything rich, were the ones who crashed your house unexpectedly” they both have a small chuckle before Richie left.  
Richie left bens wet hoodie in the laundry basket just outside of the downstairs bathroom, smiling when he saw the rest of the losers had felt at home enough to do the same. He made his way up stairs, ignoring the way his head began to spin from the effort it took and the change in height.   
He continued down the hall to his and Connors room and opened the door. He tried not to look at the large hole in the drywall from where Connor had thrown him into it a couple nights before as he made his way to their shared wardrobe.   
He picked out one of his well worn band tees and one of Connors thick jackets. He looked to the ceiling as he changed, doing anything to avoid looking in the shattered mirror that stood next to him, instead gazing at the two pride flags that hung above his head. A gay pride flag for Connor and a bi one for him. He smiled a bit at the memory of Connor buying it for him when they first moved into the house. He remembered crying when Connor had taken him into the newly decorated room, hands covering his eyes until they were inside the room.   
And then he remembered the week after, the first time Connor hit him. They were drinking to celebrate finally finishing the house when Eddie had rung his phone. Connor told him not to answer but he did anyway and after the two got into an argument. Richie always knew Connor was jealous of his bond with the losers club but he never thought that this would lead to Connor slapping him hard across the face, accusations of cheating sharp on his tongue.   
It wasn’t long after that Connor had realised what he’d done, when he saw the tears begin to fall down Richies face, and then he apologised profusely, doting on him for the week after to try and make it up to him. But after that the hitting became more frequent and the apologies became less so until it reached the point they were at now.   
The jacket was on his body now, the weight of it comforting as was the smell of his boyfriend. He rolled the left arm up over the cast on his hand to let it sit comfortably and then he realised that there were tears dripping down his face once again. He gave a small frustrated growl and wiped them away quickly before looking in the mirror with his best fake smile. He seemed it good enough and turned to leave humming a tune as he went.   
He returned to the kitchen where his friends awaited, Ben and mike already beginning on making lunch. He came over to begin to help the other two, enjoying the pleasant chatter that had resumed amongst the group before calling “hey Alexa, shuffle music”. The small speaker made a sound of acknowledgement before beginning to play Teeth by 5sos. He hummed along to the song as he collected all the ingredients from the others to place into a pot on the stove to begin the soup they had all silently agreed on making.   
It wasn’t long before the soup was finished and Richie poured out a bowl for each of his friends. They all smiled and thanked him and sat down to eat.   
Eddie frowned when he noticed Richie didn’t pour a bowl for himself “aren’t you gonna have any?” He questioned, confusion and concern in his voice.   
Richie gave a smile “I’m not hungry” he replied before turning to the sink to begin washing up the pots and chopping boards they had used.   
Because of this he missed the concerned glances that all of his friends gave him, he’d always had an appetite, and almost never said no to food. Stan shrugged at the others and mouthed ‘just let him be for today’ to the others before they tucked into their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo… what do you guys think about me making this streddie in stead of reddie? I have a really cute scene that I could write with Stan so let me know if you guys want me to do that or to keep it reddie in the comments! Comment and leave a kudos to make me get chapters out quicker bc I have no clue if people read this otherwise 😘😘😘😘 thanks for reading !


	5. Strings around pinkie fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a moment on the roof with Eddie and Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the shortest times it’s taken me to write a chapter, although it’s short. Hope you guys like this!

Richie finished washing and drying all of the stuff they’d used to make the soup and finished putting it all away when he stretched out to reach the top of the cupboard and grab a small metal tin. He opened it and pulled out a joint, tucking it behind his ear to he could use his good hand to put the lighter on the counter and close the tin back up.   
He could feel the eyes on his back so he didn’t turn to grab the others attention, simply turning towards the sliding glass door to his backyard and calling “I’m going for a smoke” as he went. He left and used the small step ladder to climb onto the roof of his house.   
He pressed the joint between his lips, it’s weight already comforting before pulling the lighter out from his pocket. He was grateful for the lack of wind as he couldn’t shield the flame if he wanted to with the stage his hand was in, as he lit the joint. The lighter retuned to his pocket has he took the first drag, and he felt the weight begin to lift from his shoulders as the smoke filled his lungs and the familiar feeling of being high began to spread through his body.   
He was about halfway through the joint when he heard the door open and the step ladders rattle of someone coming to join him. He gave a half smile as curly hair appeared over the edge of the roof. Stan came and sat next to him, and once he settled, held his hand out for the joint.   
For a moment Richie hesitated, unsure if Stan was just going to take a hit or put it out. Both were possible for him, it wasn’t uncommon for him to join Richie and Bev to get stoned when they were kids, however he never exactly endorsed it when they used it to cope with the shitty hands life had dealt them.   
He did eventually pass it and was pleased when Stan just took a hit before passing it back. Richie took another drag of his own and slowly leaned into Stan on his exhale, head falling onto the other boys shoulder.   
“What do I do now stanny?” He asked quietly. He fiddled with the joint, looking at its amber glow before Stan plucked it from his fingers again.   
It was silent for a moment as Stan took another drag before replying “let us help Rich, I know you hate that but you always cheer us up, now it’s our turn”   
Richie hummed a reply, glancing up to look at Stan’s face before looking back out at his garden, the pool reflecting the sunlight into the thicket of trees.  
“Y’know of all things, I do miss the quarry” he whispered, “the way it was just us, and that feeling when we jumped… “  
“That moment when nothing else mattered” Stan whispered back. They both sat up and looked at each other properly then, small smiles on their faces.   
It was then that the sound of someone else leaving the house and coming up the ladder. It was Eddie and he gave a smirk before positioning himself the other side of Richie.   
“You know that the rest of them are starting to bet that you two are fucking out here” he smiled and Richie nudged him with his elbow.  
“Well now it’s a threesome isn’t it?” He laughed and Eddie nudged him back.   
A comfortable silence settled over the three and Richie flopped back, staring at the sky. Stan and Eddie glanced at each other before following.   
“Y’know if this roof falls in on us I am definitely suing you Rich,” Eddie joked “Stan can be my lawyer and a witness”   
They all giggled for a bit, tossing out jokes and teasing each other lightly. Richie began to realise that they’d probably been gone for a while and would need to return soon.   
“I don’t wanna go back and deal with this” he mumbled. The boys on either side of him shifted closer so that their shoulders barely touched and Eddie hooked his pinkie finger around Richies.   
“We’ll be with you” Eddie comforted bending their arms so that they could see the link between their fingers.   
“You can do this Richie” Stan said, standing and turning to the other two, offering them both a hand. They both accepted it and began the descent from the ladder.   
They returned back to the kitchen, Ben was washing the bowls from the soup whilst Mike, Bill and Bev chatted about some book they had all just finished reading. For a moment a concerned look was aimed at Richie by the four but with enough smiling from him as well as Eddie and Stan, they seemed convinced that things were fine.   
“You don’t have to do that Haystack” Richie said, walking up to Ben where he was washing up, grabbing a tea towel from a draw and beginning to dry the bowls and return them to their rightful place.   
Ben smiled at him reassuringly “I know, I wanted to. It’s not all on you anymore Richie”   
They finished clearing up from lunch when Richie yawned.   
“You good Richie?” Ben asked looking at him concerned.  
“Hmm?” He seemed zoned out “I’m fine Benny boy just -“ another yawn passed his lips” a little tired.”  
Mike came over then looking equally concerned. He put his hand on Richies shoulder and was about to speak but Richie flinched violently and span around. Once he saw who it was he calmed down but his breathing remained slightly rapid and he looked as if he were an injured animal, ready to bolt at any minute.  
“Woah, woah, woah, it’s okay Richie” bev said and Richie gave a small smile.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them he seemed more distant, eyes unfocused. He mumbled something quietly to himself.  
“What was that ‘chie?” Eddie asked coming to stand next to him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.   
“I said catch me” he said a bit louder, before his eyes rolled back and he began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it’s so short! The streddie begins by popular vote! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you like this, they really encourage me to write a more!


End file.
